


Duty, Honour, Country

by Rhapsody



Category: The Silmarillion - Tolkien
Genre: Drabble Series, Gen, Maglor -
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-07
Updated: 2009-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-04 06:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhapsody/pseuds/Rhapsody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maglor's life and, in the end, fate seems to be influenced a great deal by the Oath. But what defined him at the very core? A tripple drabble or actually a drabble series with three true drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duty, Honour, Country

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: [](http://trekqueen.livejournal.com/profile)[**trekqueen**](http://trekqueen.livejournal.com/)  
> Disclaimer: Maglor belongs to the Professor Tolkien and his estate.   
> Author Introduction: A very special tip of the hat goes out to the late General Douglas MacArthur who's farewell speech at West Point in 1962 inspired me greatly.

_Duty, Honor, Country: Those three hallowed words reverently dictate what you ought to be, what you can be, and what you will be. _  
\-- Gen. Douglas MacArthur, speech to the USMA cadets, 1962

**Duty**

It is my plight, being his son, to follow him wherever he would lead us. Duty lay heavily on me and his gaze - unrelenting, steadfast, and determined – there would not discharge from it. This is what I was ought to be, leaving all doubts behind me. Duty defines us: it is in our blood, the tears we shed as we sought our way out of here, forever seeking the light that he stole from us, demanding nothing more than the truth. None shall understand me; I know this, and many shall place us in darkness with the evil we fought.

**Honour**

I embraced the highest moral law in all I have done and still will do: fighting for what is right, sacrificing all I ever wanted for the noblest cause thinkable. For honour, I faced death in battle and danger, often wondering or questioning the restraints placed upon us in his design. All have called upon me, and I gave all accordingly, forever praying for peace each time I pick up my bow and draw my sword to fight the darkest foe. None shall understand me; the sufferings I faced and tried to bear the deepest wounds and scars of war.

**Country**

These green lands and long beaches, this is what I inherited: an inevitable end after all that has passed. I cannot return to whence I came, the shadow always remained serving as a warning to remain vigilant for his return. Yet, old memories haunt me: those of glorious victories and profound loss as those who I had sworn to protect fell away. Sometimes I still hear the crashing of sword upon armour, the roaring sounds of creatures and dangerous fires scorching my neck. Always defending, never yielding. None will understand how three words defined my life: Duty, Honour, and Country.


End file.
